El nuevo clan Uchiha
by Nekiore-Chwan
Summary: Yaoi - Naruto, Sasuke y otros viajan al futuro con la inocente idea de averiguar si Naruto se convertirá en Hokage; pero ¿qué pasará cuando no puedan volver? Además, ¿por qué el futuro es tan extraño? ¿Sasuke y Naruto? ¿Itachi y Deidara? ¿Kakashi y... ¿Con quien sale Kakashi? Y peor aún, ¿Sasuke es un padre celoso? (Contiene Oc's) [INCONCLUSO, Conti en la cuenta de Hiyakaru Linter]
1. Chapter 1

_***Título: **__El nuevo clan Uchiha._

_***Autora:**__ Katane Uchiha._

_***Parejas: **__Sasuke &amp; Naruto. Itachi &amp; Deidara. Kakashi &amp; Iruka. Oc &amp; Oc._

_***Advertencias: **__Yaoi. OoC. Escenificado en el futuro. Contiene Oc's._

_***Aclaración: **_"Sasuke", y otros nombres son los personajes del pasado. "_Sasuke_", y otros personajes son los del futuro, a excepción de los Oc's.

_**N/A:**__ ¡Hola! He estado pensando bastante para hacer un fic sobre mi Oc, y luego de mucho pensar surgió ¡esto! ¡Espero que les guste!_

**Capitulo uno: Bienvenidos a mi tiempo.**

Por mucho que pensaba, Sakura no era capaz de comprender porqué habían decidido ir al futuro; según Kakashi, iban para saber si Naruto se convertiría en Hokage y así se callaría y dejaría de molestar. Aunque no entendía porqué habían ido tantos.

Ella, Sasuke, Naruto (obviamente), Kakashi, Iruka, Deidara y Itachi (por algún capricho de Tsunade), Hinata e Ino.

—Oi, Sakura.—susurró Ino, una vez se hubo situado aun lado de su "amiga"—Quizás así sabremos quién de nosotras se quedará con Sasuke-kun.

—¡Tienes razón!—le respondió la peli-rosa con una gran sonrisa

El grupo de amigos habían conseguido que la Hokage hiciera un jutsu para llevarlos al futuro, y allí estaban; caminando por un bosque en dirección a Konoha. No sabían que iban a encontrar pero esperaban divertirse un poco.

Después de varios minutos de caminata llegaron a las puertas de la aldea, aparentemente no había cambiado nada, así que se adentraron por las calles, aunque no dieron ni dos pasos y se encontraron con una chica que les llamó la atención.

Piel blanca pálida; ojos azules brillantes; pelo color azabache corto hasta los hombros; una camisa negra sin estomago, con un escote en forma de rombo solo con la manga derecha, y esta hecha con tela lila semi-transparente; el otro brazo llevaba unas vendas negras hasta el codo; un par de katanas amarradas a un cinturón de metal y unos shorts negras debajo de una mini-falda azul marino.

Lo que les llamaba la atención al grupo era ver como en la espalda de la camisa estaba impreso el símbolo del clan Uchiha, así que decidieron acercarse.

—Sasuke,—dijo Kakashi—habla tú. Tú eres un Uchiha, habla con ella.

Y sin mediar palabra, el moreno se dispuso a comenzar una charla con la chica de aparentemente 16 años.

—Disculpe.—la llamó Sasuke

La chica giró el rostro levemente, y encarnó una ceja al ver al chico que tenía enfrente.

—¿Si?—preguntó con una confundida voz

—He visto que llevas el símbolo de los Uchiha en tu espalda, ¿formas parte del clan?—preguntó directamente

La chica volteó el rostro hacia su espalda ante la pregunta, y asintió como respuesta.

—¿Quién eres?—volvió a preguntar el moreno

La morena alzó una ceja.

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo.—informó con el ceño levemente fruncido

Sasuke bufó.

—Escucha, vengo con unos amigos desde el pasado, aunque no te lo creas, y yo soy el último Uchiha que queda por lo que me han dicho, descartando a mi hermano; y por eso quiero saber quién eres.

Kakashi susurró algo parecido a _"¿Tenía que decirlo?"_.

—Oh, vale.—dijo la chica, encogiéndose de hombros mientras una expresión de "¿Te lo crees?" aparecía en el rostro del grupo de amigos—Soy Katane Uchiha, hija de Sasuke Uchiha.

—¿¡QUE?!—el grito proveniente de todo el grupo retumbó en los oídos de Katane

—Ay, mis oídos.—se quejó la morena

Y así fue cómo Katane conoció los nombres de aquel grupo que había ido a Konoha, y fue muy clara su sorpresa al saber cómo era su padre más joven. Aunque más fue su sorpresa cuándo escuchó la súplica de Sakura.

—No nos digas quién es tu madre, llévanos a tu casa para verla con nuestros ojos.

Y así es cómo Katane llegó a estar guiando al grupo de amigos en dirección a la mansión Uchiha, aunque una duda rondaba por la mente de los llegados cuando la morena rió a carcajada limpia ante la nombración de la palabra "madre". Todos habían alzado una ceja.

Minutos despues ya estaban en la puerta de la casa. Katane abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

—¡Ya llegué!—gritó mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los otros la imitaban

La Uchiha guió a los chicos hasta la cocina, dónde vieron al futuro _Sasuke_ cocinando la comida; la leve sonrisa en esos delgados labios no pasó desapercibida por nadie, aunque fue borrada cuando Katane rió otra vez.

—¿De que te ríes, Katane?—preguntó _Sasuke_, alzando una ceja

—Esa sonrisa...—dejó escapar la morena, mirando como los amigos que había conocido se sentaban en el sofá—Es la que tienes despues de que _mamá_ y tú hacéis... "eso".—dijo la chica con una sonrisa zorruna

El grupo se asombró al ver como las mejillas de _Sasuke_ se cubrían de un ligero color carmesí.

—Cállate y ve a despertar a tu madre.—informó volviendo a cortar los tomates

—¡Sí!

Katane desapareció por las escaleras; y la mirada de _Sasuke_ pasó a posarse sobre los invitados.

—Supongo que venís del pasado,—dijo, adelantándose a Iruka—eso no me importa, tampoco me importa cómo reaccionéis al ver con quién me casé; solo pido que no fastidies demasiado, que mi amorcito está embarazado.

—Seguro se confundió.—susurró Ino al oír "emabarazado"

—Nunca me imaginé al teme llamando a alguien "mi amorcito".—susurró Naruto con una risa

Así pasaron unos segundos, y en ese momento Katane volvió a entrar seguida de... ¿un adormilado _Naruto_? Exactamente, un recién despertado _Naruto_ entraba en la cocina solo con una camiseta, con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda, como ropa.

El _rubio_ bostezó, a un lado del _moreno_ que no borraba es ligera sonrisa al mirar a _Naruto_.

—Buenos días, teme.—dijo con tono dormido, depositando un casto beso en los labios de _Sasuke_

Mientras, el grupo de visitantes se había quedado en shock.

—¿Buenos días? Son las tres de la tarde.—dijo divertido _Sasuke_

—¿En serio?—preguntó _Naruto_, aún adormilado—Pues vale.—e inmediatamente se dejó caer en una silla

—Katane...—el tono de voz suplicante en esa frase dicha por _Sasuke_ asombró, aún más. al grupo

—¡Sí!—la morena se acercó al _rubio_—_Mamá..._—llamó—¿Olvidaste que siempre dejabas que _papá_ te toqueteara a las tres de la tarde?—preguntó aguantando la risa

—¿De verdad?—preguntó el _Uzumaki_, la morena asintió—Oh, vale.

El _rubio_ se levantó y se fue a abrazar al _moreno_; quien le devolvió el abrazo acompañado de algunos besos.

—Está tan dormido que se creyó eso.—les informó divertida la morena al grupo, soltó una carcajada al ver el shock de los chicos—Bienvenidos a mi tiempo.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**N/A:**_ _Espero que les guste._


	2. Bye

Mirad, tengo una mala noticia. Por azares del destino y de los estudios no podré terminar ninguno de mis fics.

¡Gomen!

¡Pero no se preocupen!

Mi prima menor está por aquí y ella se encargará de seguir el legado de Neko-chan. Y de terminar cada uno de mis historias.

Si cuenta es la de: Hiyakaru Linter.

Aquí la tengo para que ustedes sean testigos de que terminará todos mis fics. Un saludo para Hiyakaru.

**Hiyakaru:** Ho-hola. *escondida tras Neko-chan*

**Neko-chan:** No la culpen, es super tímida. ¡Pero el lemon yaoi lo maneja bien!

**Hiyakaru:** ¡Irina! *avergonzada*

**Neko-chan:** ¿Qué? Ahora promete que continuarás mis fics.

**Hiyakaru:** Pro-prometo continuar y terminar todas tus historias inconclusas.

**Neko-chan:** Bien, ahora... Adiós gente. Espero que Hiyakaru haga un buen trabajo, ustedes dirán.

**Neko-chan y Hiyakaru:** ¡Sayonara!


End file.
